


Afraid of neddles

by xxcathaaxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcathaaxx/pseuds/xxcathaaxx
Summary: "You've got three big tattoos and more piercings than I can count and you expect me to believe you're afraid of needles?!" Au





	

Liam had always wanted to become a doctor. Since he was a child he always had the need to help people no mater what and as he grew up he decided to do something about it. He just had a big heart. Several years later he found himself at a hospital in Bradford doing exactly that. Sure there always was pressure and it always scared him to think about what could possibly happen if he made a mistake but all in all his job was all he had ever dreamed of. 

That also was how he found himself standing in the hospital on a Saturday helping his co-worker with a blood donation event even though it was his free day. Since being a doctor took most of his time he didn't really have a private live anyway. He had tried dating for a few weeks but he just couldn't find the right person so he had simply given up. 

After mostly taking blood of younger women wanting to 'help all these poor people' it surprised him to see the two boys walking along the corridor. Both of them didn't look like they belonged in a hospital. They had several tattoos and piercings and Liam wasn't even as judging as other doctor he actually had some tattoos himself but he was also well aware of the risks that having piercings had. Liam was quiet sure that he'd seen them before but he couldn't really place them. The two boys the smaller one with brown and the other one with black hair both looked like they just stepped out of a fashion magazine and Liam wasn't sure if he wanted them to notice him. Thinking it through he probably should have thought about that earlier because he was wearing his name tag standing in the middle of the room that had a huge sign saying 'Blood donation' on the door so he really shouldn't have been surprised to find the two boys standing in front of him now but well he still was. 

"Hey, what can I do for you guys ?"God he wanted to slap himself - was that really the best he could come up with? Did it really just take two attractive guys to forget how to properly talk? Interrupting his thoughts the smaller guy with the surprisingly high voice simply chuckled and explained how they both wanted to donate blood for a good cause. While the smaller Lad who introduced himself as Louis looked fine with the whole thing the black haired beautiful who Louis had said was named Zayn looked pale and about to faint. That didn't change the whole time while Liam took Louis blood if anything it only got worse. As Zayn had to sign the official paper Liam could see his fingers shake and looking up in his beautiful almost golden eyes they looked absolutely terrified. It took Liam a moment to understand that Zayn was staring at the needle he was holding and all he could do was laugh. "You've got three big tattoos and more piercings than I can count and you expect me to believe you're afraid of needles?!" As he didn't get a answer from the man in front of him he asked with a more serious voice. "How does that work?" He expected him to be angry or defensive but all he got was a "I was drunk most of the time - never expected to have to do something like this sobber." 

And he couldn't help but wonder "Them why'd you come here? I mean Louis is fine on his own and it seems like you about to pass out.." Looking at Zayn he almost had a sheepish look while explaining "well a while ago Louis and I had this stupid Idea for a skateboard stunt and of course it didn't work out like we planed it to and I kind of broke my arm and we got to the hospital and there was this doctor who fixed it and told me how stupid I was for whatever I did..." And oh yeah Liam remembered - he had been stressed out of his mind and the beautiful boy had made his day. How did he manage to forget that?! "...and I couldn't really get him out of my head after that but I really didn't know what to do so yeah here I am sounding like a total idiot."  Liam hadn't even noticed that he was smiling till Zay looked at him again. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

"You signed. I'll still have to take you blood" and with that he simply took Zayn's hand in his turning his arm so he could reach the vein. "Its ok its just gone hurt for a second." Afterwards as a disappointed looking Zayn was about to leave the room he took a small pease of paper scribbling down his number and called after him. "Hey don't get me wrong you're always welcome to visit me again to donate but maybe calling me so we could do something else would probably be better." And with these words he gave the small piece of paper to Zayn and watched as he left. Maybe working on Saturdays wasn't that bad.


End file.
